


Both is Good

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, Multi, Pre-Poly, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: The Doctor gets an urgent message on his psychic paper: what could River need his and Clara's help with so desperately?Pairing: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswald/River SongPrompt: Disaster
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald/River Song
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141604
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Both is Good

**Author's Note:**

> Ignores Husbands of River Song.

Scarcely had the TARDIS materialized within her bedroom than a familiar hand grabbed Clara’s and pulled her into the console room. “What’s wrong?” she asked, reading the worry clear on his face.

By way of reply, he held up his psychic paper, which contained only two words: “Disaster. Hurry.”

With the flip of a dozen switches, the TARDIS hummed to life and began to dematerialize. “Who was that?” Clara pressed.

“River - you remember River -” (How could I forget those curves, Clara thought) “ - if it’s something she can’t handle on her own…” He paced back and forth as the ship rematerialized, homing in on the coordinates from the psychic paper.

“There you are!” River let out a purr as they wandered into what appeared to be nothing more dangerous than a campus apartment. “Just in time. I figured between my old man and his traveling crushes I’d get at least one, but, as my students are fond of saying, both is good.”

“Excuse me?” Clara interrupted.

“You see, my date to the faculty ball stood me up at the last minute, and now I’ve simply got to show him up. The two of you will do nicely.” She paused to look at Clara. “I’m terribly sorry - have we met? If we have, don’t tell me.” River then turned to the Doctor. “And sadly, I think this is a first time for me, at least with this face. A damn shame, really.”

“On that, I think we can agree.”

Clara coughed. “Hang on - going solo to a party? That’s your disaster?”

River glared back. “Losing face as one of the few female tenured professors here?”

“Point taken,” Clara conceded, and tugged at the Doctor’s hand: a gesture River did not fail to notice. “Come on, let’s go get changed.” She tugged harder in response to his bewildered face.

“Try velvet!” River called after them. “It suited you the last time you wore gray curls.”

“Let me get this straight,” Clara hissed once they had reached the wardrobe. “Your super-hot ghost wife wants to take us on a date?” She stopped in the midst of unceremoniously stripping off her perfectly functional but un-fancy outfit. “Did I say all of that out loud?”

The Doctor only blinked back at her. “Hang on, are you interested in my wife?”

“No! Yes? Maybe a little!” Clara groaned and flopped her head down on the rack of dresses she was considering. “She’s super hot, super smart, and a little rude! I guess I have a type!”

The Doctor fiddled with his tie before his head cocked to one side. “Hang on, what?”


End file.
